Mad Alice
by GwenRen89
Summary: Bunny and Alistair are starting to get close. Really close. That's when Maddie decides she's going to get in the middle of things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Maddie is one of my favorite characters from ever after high, and I'm really sad to see that she doesn't have a love interest yet. So when I saw Alistair, I thought, Dam. He's perfect! And then I saw Bunny…and the ship went down.**

Today was a beautiful day! The sun was covered by grey clouds ever so slightly and the leaves flew with every motion of the wind, Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, sat behind a tree, looking the slightest bit glum, _Why is it that every time I get the chance to talk to him, she always comes and pushes me away! So what if they were stuck in wonderland together…I still love him…_

Just as Maddie was finishing her thought, a giggle came from behind the tree, "Oh Alistair, you always know how to make me laugh!" As Maddie peered over the tree, her heart felt like it had been stung, all the same time her hands balled into fists. In the middle of wonderland grove, Bunny and Alistair stood, Bunny staring into his sky blue eyes with one hand on her cheek and the other in front of her, it was obvious what she was doing, and Maddie wouldn't have it.

"You know…I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" Bunny continued talking as she ran her fingers in a walking position up Alistair's chest, he out a hand behind his head and spoke nervously, "Uh, what would that be?" he began to back up a bit, only to hit the tea table the wonderlandians would have lunch at.

Bunny walked closer, her hands now on his broad shoulders, "We spent so much time in wonderland together…I feel like we have something special, don't you?"

Keeping quiet as much as she possibly could, Maddie crawled on the grass, her polka dotted panty hose becoming green at the knees by the second. She looked over at the way Bunny was touching Alistair, how dare she, hit made her want to throw her hat at Bunny and make sure everything came out and hit her in the face. _**Thud**_ _Ow…what was that?_ With her hand rubbing the top of her head, Maddie looked up, she had hit Lizzie's Barn. _Oh, way to show up barn. Wait, that's it! Lizzie's hedgehogs!_

Crawling around to the side, Maddie looked through the window, dozens of Hedgehogs were scattering around, wishing to be free. Maddie tapped on the window, "Psst, little Hedgehoggies! Do you wanna get out of that cramped little space?" They all looked at her and stood on two paws, "Okay, but you're going to have to do me a favor."

"Bunny, don't you think we should get back to class?" Alistair spoke, Bunny was acting very strangely, her arms were around him and she wouldn't stop staring at him, it really just made him want to run. She raised a finger to his lips, "Shh, all that matters is that were here, together," She laid her head on his chest, he felt his heart skip a beat, "Bunny, are you," Alistair was cut off midsentence, from behind the exotic wonderlandian bushes, all of Lizzie's hedgehogs ran wild, trampling bunny and Alistair to the ground.

"Ow, what happened?" Alistair got up to a blur, why did Lizzie have so much hedgehogs was beyond his reasoning. The future Alice looked around him, Bunny was nowhere to be seen, what had happened? A bush rustled, he turned around, "That's strange…I could have sworn I saw a hat…"

"I know…what I did was bad…" Maddie sat behind a bush and stroked a hedgehog. Even after getting Bunny away from Alistair, (temporarily) she still felt…gloomy. When Maddie had told Bunny she liked Alistair, Bunny had said she was happy for her…even went as far as saying she would help! But Bunny was a liar. Maddie slammed a fist on the ground and felt a tear making its way out. "I trusted her…" The hedgehog stared at her, snuggling up next to her, Maddie knew what had to be done, if she did nothing, Bunny and Alistair would end up together… "It won't happen. I won't let it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think that this story would impress you all, (Well after what happened with my other one…) after all, reviews mean everything to me! I hope you guys really enjoy this, I myself don't really like bunny's character and was actually hoping for a son of the white rabbit, but that didn't happen.**

Alistair walked towards the bush he had heard rustling, a mini purple hat began to become clear, he peered over the bush to see nobody there, just a hat. He picked it up, "Maddie?"

_-O-_

"What is the meaning of this!" The future queen of Hearts, Lizzie exclaimed, her ankles covered in hedgehogs. "Off with the head of whoever did this!" Lizzie's hedgehogs where in fact, free. The entire school looked like it had been infested with little spiky balls red. "Why are you complaining dearest, this is absolutely amazing!" A certain purple feline said as she disappeared from a ledge in the ceiling to beside her queen. "Of course you would think so Kitty, but none the less we must find the person responsible for this!" Lizzie crossed her arms as a hedgehog somehow ended up on her head, ruining her stunning heart bun.

"Yes, and then thank them!" Kitty said with her arms on Lizzie's shoulders. From the far right a brunette beauty walked, (or tried to) towards them, "Lizzie, what's going on? I thought all the hedgehogs where kept in wonderland grove!" Lizzie sighed, "Yes they are, but someone let them loose." Briar walked a bit more, now in front of Lizzie, "Well do you have any idea of who? The headmaster isn't going to-"

"MISS LIZZIE HEARTS! REPORT TO MY OFFICE. NOW." "Well, speak of the Devil." Kitty disappeared from behind Lizzie and Lizzie began to walk to the headmaster's office, shortly after Kitty reappeared beside Briar and the two shared a look, they knew what Lizzie was in for.

_-O-_

 _What happened?_ Maddie walked into the now infested school, hedgehogs ran everywhere. You know what happened. "What? No, I wasn't here!" Maddie stomped her foot and looked at the ceiling, Look, I'm not going to deal with this, I'm revoking your power to hear me. "No! You can't do that! Life will be so boring!" Nope. Life will be like how I want it, a story. "Wait, no! Narrator! Narrator! No…" Maddie crossed her arms and tapped her foot, now she had no support, she was on her own.

Running up to her dorm room, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was suddenly stopped, Raven stood in front of her, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! What happened?" Maddie wriggled her fingers, "Well, I may have…um" Maddie still hadn't told Raven about Alistair, Raven was dealing with so much, the rebels, the headmaster, the storybook, Apple…knowing Raven, if Maddie had told her, she would be happy, Raven was a good friend that way, but she would have gone out of her way to help…another reason Maddie couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"The bird with the worm must keep it secure to insure a better breakfast!" Maddie smiled and Raven looked at her confused, naturally. "Ok…" Just as Maddie was going to walk off, Raven stopped her again, "Oh, and Lizzie got called to the headmaster's office." Then Raven walked off. Maddie paused, _Oh no…_

_-O-_

Lizzie walked out of the headmaster's office, her arms, along with her head, hung low as she closed the door behind her, Kitty and Maddie stood outside. "What happened?" Lizzie rubbed her arm, "I have to get all of the hedgehogs back in their barn and clean up after them." "Well that's not much of a punishment you do that anyway," Kitty tried to comfort her queen by placing a hand on her shoulder, Lizzie still looked glum. "Along with all the other animal stables on campus." Maddie stuck out her tongue, that means the dragons to…

"I'm going to find whoever did this and…OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!" Lizzie said raising a finger and walking off stomping her heels. Maddie walked the other way with her hands crossed. _What have I done…I've upset my queen…for what? Trying to avoid the unavoidable? Their probably together right now…_ "Maddie? Is something wrong?" Maddie turned around to see Kitty behind her, "You look…less wonderlandish today, is everything okay?" Kitty kept walking with Maddie, Maddie still hung her head "I'm perfectly fine." "Really? Prove it." Maddie jumped up and reached for her hat, "Then let's have a tea party!" Maddie looked at her hand, it was empty. "My hat! Where did it go?!" "You mean you don't have it with you?" Maddie held her hand out to Kitty, as if to say, "Obviously." Kitty held her hands up in front of her, waving them frantically, "Ok, Ok! But it's getting dark, we can't look for it now." "But," 'No, let's get back to the dorm."


	3. Chapter 3

When Maddie woke up, the world felt weird…nothing interested her, nothing made her want to burst through the wall in a cartwheel just to say hello to Raven…she didn't even feel like having a conversation with the toaster! Everything felt…normal.

Maddie sat straight up, what had she just thought? No, she wouldn't think it again. Everything was just wonderlandiful! She walked to the bathroom, got dressed, untied her side buns and went skipping to the castleteria.

Kitty got up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawning as she stretched, "What? Is it time to get up already…Maddie?"

_-O-_

"Hey guys!" Bunny hopped along the floor to the usual place where the wonderlandians sat for breakfast, Lizzie was slicing her eggs and Kitty trailed not too far behind Bunny, obviously still sleepy she plopped down next to Lizzie and lapped up her glass of milk, "Didn't get enough sleep Kitty?" Kitty just mewed and Lizzie place a hand on her head and rubbed, Alistair had already sat down, he was next to Maddie eating some pancakes. "How's everyone doing today? Is breakfast good?" Bunny casually said, lifting a chair and placing it in between Maddie and Alistair.

"Breakfast is great." Maddie grumbled placing a fork full of strawberry cake in her mouth. _Would be better of you weren't here though…_ Maddie continued to eat as Bunny obviously flirted with Alistair. Maddie finished her food and got up to throw her trash, without saying goodbye, she walked out the castleteria, just as she was taking a turn towards her class someone ran up behind her, turning around her heart stopped.

"Maddie, I um…I needed to talk to you." Alistair stood in front of her, his canary brown hair was messy, but Maddie thought it made him look good, his ocean blue eyes looked away from her, she wanted to stare at him forever… "What do you need Alistair?" Alistair reached for something in his backpack, "I needed to return this to you," She saw a hint of purple and then a flash of white.

"Alistair there you are! We need to get to class!" Bunny had appeared from behind, putting herself in front of Alistair, she pushed him along the hallway. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Maddie stood in the hallway…she felt horrible, why was Bunny being such a…a witch! (As much as I want to use foul language I can't because it would probably be only this one time. -.-)

_-O-_

The rest of the day went as usual, Maddie went to her classes, did her shift at the shop and tried to avoid Alistair. If she didn't talk to him, then Bunny would have no reason to break her heart by being an obnoxious little rodent she was. When she got to her dorm all she wanted to do was rest…maybe she'd have a cup of tea before bed! Reaching for her hat, she stopped remembering she had lost it.

Laying in her bed, Maddie was just about to doze off when someone knocked at the door, grunting, she got up and opened the door, "What-Alistair?" Alistair stood in the hallway, looking around as if his every move was being watched. "Can I come in?" Maddie didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course! Kitty still isn't home so…" Alistair nodded and made his way to her bed, he sat down and sighed, laying back from seemed like a tiring day.

"What happened?" Maddie closed the door and sat next to him on the bed, "I've been trying to give you this all say, but every time I try to talk to you, Bunny magically appears out of nowhere! I feel like she's been watching my every move…" Maddie put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, a short silence passed before curiosity got the better of her, "Wait, give me what?" "Oh, yeah!" Alistair suddenly reached into his backpack to pull out Maddie's velvet hat.

"My hat! I've been looking everywhere for it, thank you Alistair!" Without thinking, Maddie lunged herself into his arms, causing Alistair to fall back in the bed. Maddie laid her head over his shoulder, embracing the moment.

"I found in the grove, I don't know how it got there really…Bunny and I were in there when Lizzie's hedgehogs broke free from the barn and started attacking us, when I came to, Bunny was gone and…your hat was there…Maddie, did you?" Realizing what Alistair had just said, she quickly got off him and stood up, his eyes giving her a piercing stare, "Maddie, what did you do?" she couldn't lie to him…so she came clean.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maddie…I had no idea…well…that's not true." Maddie rubbed her arms, she had just told Alistair what had really happened in the grove, he didn't speak, he just let her talk, "I'm sorry, I know you really like Bunny." Alistair got up, "Who said I liked Bunny?" Maddie looked up at him, didn't he like her? They were always together so…

"Maddie…I actually like, you…" Alistair put his hand behind his head, like he usually did, Maddie's heart stopped. _Wait, he likes me? ME? But…why?_ Suddenly her heart started beating fast, she tried to smile…but she was to overrun with…happiness, it seemed odd, seeing as she was happy but didn't want to smile, but it was the kind of happy that just made her want to have tea!

"If you're not going to say anything I can just…" Alistair had begun to say, but Maddie interrupted him, "Alistair, I like you to…" Maddie had barely let the words whisper through her mouth, Alistair stared at her, his eyes in disbelief, she stared at him to, at those beautiful eyes of his, "So…What now?" She giggled a bit, but this time, she was the one being interrupted with a soft kiss.

She was surprised at first, Alistair grabbed her in his bulky arms and held on to her like the teddy bear a child didn't want to let go, soon she returned the kiss and the moment couldn't have been better…she cupped her arms around his head, and wished this could last forever…

Something creaked in the background, but Maddie blocked it out…maybe she shouldn't have. "Maddie? Alistair?!" The two looked at the voice at the sound of their names, separating as an immense blush began to spread across the room.

"What are you two doing?!" Kitty stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and face completely shocked. Alistair began to mumble, "Uh, I, I was just, leaving." Alistair looked at Maddie, then the floor, and then made his way across Kitty and out the door. Kitty walked around Maddie, closing the door behind her.

"So, Maddie…what was that I just walked into?" Maddie looked to the ground, she hated when Kitty did this…the interrogation of truth she called it. Maddie shuddered a bit inside before answering, "Alistair and I were…um…" Kitty looked her straight in the eye, then spread her arms and hugged Maddie so tightly the force knocked them on the bed, "You guys are together!" her Cheshire smile smiled proudly, Maddie looked at her puzzled, "So you aren't mad?"

Kitty got up and sat beside Maddie, "Are you kidding me? This is so rebellious!" Maddie giggled, "Glad you're taking this the right way cat." Kitty winked, "Besides this will cause chaos…and chaos makes this Kitty purr…" Kitty then disappeared and reappeared on her bed, "Now come on, time for bed!" she then clapped and the lights went out.

_-O-_

Maddie was walking along the strange sidewalks of wonderland, how she missed her home…Alistair walked beside her, his hand cupped around hers, they walked together, the flying teacups chirping around them…Maddie closed her eyes and laid her head against Alistair's shoulder, only to find it wasn't there, she picked up her hand, black smoke swirled around it then disappeared, "Alistair?" She looked around, the sidewalk had vanished and the sky was black with streaks of grey clouds, everything around her had disappeared, she screamed for him one more time, "Alistair!"

He was gone to, and slowly everything began to crumble, the last thing she heard was Bunny's demonic laughter.

"Aahhh!" Maddie sat on her bed, her hand moving through her curls, "It…it was just a dream." Maddie sighed and looked at Kitty's bed, she was gone. "What time is it?" _8:15…I'm late._ Getting up, Maddie yawned, she then looked to her vanity to find a single cup of tea, next to it a note, it read: _sorry I didn't wake you, you looked like you needed some sleep –The Cat_ Kitty? She would! Maddie was so lucky to have a roommate like her. Maddie grabbed the cup and gladly drank it. Suddenly the world around her felt…odd, the walls started to get blurry and everything stated to move, Maddie dropped the cup, and then collapsed on the floor, the door opened and the sound of heeled boots clinked up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You that you could have him did you? That he would be all yours? That I wouldn't interfere?! He's mine!" Bunny stared Maddie in the eye, she had gotten a potion from the general villainy lab and gotten Maddie to drink it, and once she collapsed Bunny had walked in and taken Maddie. They were somewhere in the enchanted forest, in a cottage perhaps? Inside, Bunny had tied her up, a knife in her hand.

"What are you doing? Where am I? Why do you have a knife?!" Maddie tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but it was, these were wonderland ropes, every time you try to wiggle, instead they giggle and hug you tighter. Bunny put the knife against Maddie's cheeks, not enough to cut her, but just enough to skim her skin.

"Obviously I got this knife from the castleteria. And back to why we're here, I saw you and Alistair, how could you Maddie?! We were friends!" Maddie clenched her teeth, "How could I?! Bunny you knew I liked Alistair and you wouldn't stop flirting with him, especially in front of me!" Bunny's face had then lost all adorableness, her eyes staring Maddie straight in her soul.

"Fine. I wanted to do this the friendly way but I'll give you the truth. Maddie, you will never have Alistair, you are not worthy of him. All your weirdness and randomness? Come on Maddie, no one will ever. Love you." Those last few words pierced Maddie's heart, and tears swelled her eyes, "That's not true! I love Alistair!" Bunny smiled a devilish smile, "But does he love you?" Maddie breathed in and narrowed her eyes, "Stop being jealous that he loves someone else and just accept it!" Bunny clenched her teeth, raising the knife, she was about to strike when the door slammed open.

"Unhand our Hatter!" A regal voice came from the dark, as if from the shadows, Lizzie, Kitty, and Alistair appeared, Kitty ran out on all fours, jumping up to Bunny she knocked her to the ground, scratching her face in the process. "You're in for it now rabbit." Kitty smiled as she held Bunny to the ground.

Alistair went over to Bunny and grabbed the knife, hurrying, he went to Maddie and cut the ropes, smiling she fell into his arms, and he hugged her enjoying the embrace, from afar Lizzie began to speak, "What you have done is most shameful Bunny. You have dishonored the royals, wonderland, you're father and most importantly, any future rabbits, should they be born, of course after your sentence. Just wait until headmaster Grimm hears about this, along with my mother."

Bunny looked at Alistair and then slammed her face to the floor, Lizzie got the remaining wonderland ropes and tied Bunny up, Kitty carried her buy the scruff of her shirt and carried her out, Lizzie smiled at Maddie and Alistair, following Kitty out. Alistair was speechless, he simply grabbed Maddie's hand, and walked out with her.

_-O-_

"Miss. Blanc, I don't know what to say, this is most surprising." The 5 wonderlandians had made it back to school and were now being confronted by Headmaster Grimm, well, most of them. "Kidnapping a student? Threatening to harm that student?! Most unacceptable! ISS for 3 months!" "But sir," "5 months!" The headmaster than slammed his newly polished gavel and the knights escorted Bunny out. The headmaster sighed and turned his attention to the others. "Would anyone care to tell me why Miss. Blanc kidnapped Miss. Hatter? Everyone looked at each other, it was probably best to keep quiet…The headmaster sat in his chair, an annoyed look on his face, "Very well then, have a nice day."

The now 4 wonderlandians walked out of the office, Alistair grabbing on to Maddie as they walked out. Kitty smiled a warm smile, then something came to her, "Wait, what about our story?!" Lizzie chuckled, "All we be well Kitten we'll just have to find…someone else. As for Bunny, once the portal to wonderland opens up again, my mother will deal with her." Kitty sighed a relieved sigh, "Oh, ok." Lizzie raised her hand to Maddie and Alistair, grabbing Kitty's with the other, "Well you to, we'll be in the wonderland grove if we are needed! Tatty by!" The two smiled and then ran off together.

Alistair looked back to Maddie, her smile filled his world. "You came for me." Alistair smiled, "Of course I did." He hugged her and she began to mutter something, "Wait, how did you guys find me?" "It was easy, Bunny left a note in my dorm saying she would be in the enchanted forest somewhere in a cottage." Maddie giggled, "She's crazier than me!" Alistair looked at her enchanting teal eyes, "Maddie, I love you." Maddie smiled a warm smile back at him, "I love you to Alistair." He then pecked her on the lips and Maddie grinned, her arms still around his neck, "But you heard Kitty and Lizzie, it's time for tea!"

 _ **Ah, that was a nice ending! I hoped you guys liked this story and if you want me to write anything else, leave a suggestion! Also tell me if you'd like me to put my OC Gwen Ren's story back up, I took it down last time because no one was reading it...but just tell me and I'll write! :3**_


End file.
